בולרו רוול
thumb|350px|right thumb|350px|left|I've added Rondo Veneziano's music version of BOLERO to photos I had taken during "Notte Bianca" event at Valletta, Malta last year thumb|350px|right|An impressive performance of Ravel's Bolero by the orchestra directed by the Dutch violinist and conductor Andre Rieu. 4.8 מיליון צופים thumb|350px|right|BOLERO-FANTASY 10min version [Music: Maurice Ravel - Bolero] thumb|350px|left| במצעד צבאי - Una muy buena cancion על היצירה מהויקיפדיה העברית - רק חלק מהערך - ה'בולרו' (Boléro) מאת מוריס ראוול הוא יצירה תזמורתית בת פרק אחד, אשר נכתבה ובוצעה לראשונה בשנת 1928 כמוזיקה לבלט . אופיה הריתמי והמלודי של היצירה שאול מריקוד ה בולרו הספרדי וייחודה בכך שהיא בנויה על מוטיב בודד החוזר על עצמו שוב ושוב בשינויים קלים בכל פעם. הבולרו נחשב ליצירתו הפופולרית והמושמעת ביותר של ראוול, אם כי אינה מייצגת את סגנונו. רקע הבולרו הוזמן מראוול על ידי הרקדנית איידה רובינשטיין, אשר ביקשה ממנו קטע לבלט בסגנון ספרדי. כוונתו המקורית של ראוול הייתה לעבד לתזמורת את היצירה "איבריה" מאת ה מלחין הספרדי אלבניס , אך משגילה כי אלבניס העניק את זכויות היוצרים לתלמידו פרדיננד אנריקה ארבוס, בחר לחבר יצירה מקורית המבוססת על ז'אנר הריקוד הספרדי – ה'בולרו'. צעד זה אפיין את נטייתו משכבר של ראוול להשתמש ולחדש ז'אנרים קיימים, ובפרט סוגי ריקוד (כמו למשל ביצירותיו " פאוואן לנסיכה שהלכה לעולמה", " מינואט עתיק", "ה וואלס " והסוויטה "קברו של קופרן"). מבנה היצירה מבנה הבולרו בולט בפשטותו ומבוסס כל כולו על נושא מלודי אחד החוזר על עצמו שוב ושוב בשינויי תזמור בלבד, מלווה במקצב אחיד החוזר בעקשנות לכל אורכה. תזמור שמאל|ממוזער|150px|תוף סנר. מלווה בתבנית מיקצב קבועה לאורך כל היצירה מבנה זה, הנשען כולו על אפקטים של תזמור ועוצמה, חִייב תזמורת גדולה ומגוונת, המורכבת משני חלילים, פיקולו, שני אבובים, אבוב ד'אמורה, קרן אנגלית, קלרנית במי-במול, שתי קלרניתות בסי-במול, קלרנית בס, שני בסונים, קונטרה-בסון, ארבע קרנות יער, שלוש חצוצרות, חצוצרת פיקולו ברה, שלושה טרומבונים, טובה, שלושה סקסופונים (סופרנינו, סופרן וטנור), טימפני, שני תופי סנר, מצלתיים, תופי טם-טם, צ'לסטה, נבל וכלי מיתר (כינורות, ויולות, צ'לו, וקונטרבס). המיקצב ראוול אימץ את מיקצב ריקוד הבולרו הספרדי העממי, המבוסס על שלוש פעמות במהירות מתונה. בניגוד לריקוד העממי בו תפקיד המיקצב המלווה שמור לקסטנייטות, בחר ראוול להחליף את הקסטנייטה בתופי סנר. אלה מלווים באוסטינטו לאורך כל היצירה בתבנית קבועה הבנויה משתי תיבות כמעט זהות, עם הבדל קל בסופן. המלודיה המוטיב המלודי של הבולרו נושא אופי ספרדי-ערבי. ראוול הדגיש כי ייחוד המוטיב בפשטותו, אך למרות היותו קליט מאוד, הוא מכיל דקויות מלודיה ומקצב חמקמקות בלתי טריוויאליות כלל. המוטיב מופיע בשתי גרסאות: התמה הראשונה היא בדו מז'ור, בת 16 תיבות, פותחת בטוניקה, מסתלסלת בקו "ערבסקי" עד אתנחתא על צליל הדומיננטה, וממשיכה להתפתל עד שובה לצליל הטוניקה, משרה תחושה כאילו התיימרה לגלוש ממסגרת המנעד. התמה השנייה נגזרת מהראשונה, גם היא בת 16 תיבות, אך בעלת מנעד רחב יותר וגוון מינורי-אקזוטי, הרומז למודאליות אנדלוסית. גם תמה זו, לאחר סלסולים והתפתלויות, דועכת לאיטה חזרה לטוניקה. כהקדמה לכל כניסה מחודשת של המוטיב החוזר, מושמעת פראזת ביניים ריתמית, המושתתת על אותו מיקצב עיקש המלווה את כל היצירה בתופי הסנר, בלוויית תמיכה הרמונית קלה של כלים נוספים בהטעמה קצרה על הפעמה השנייה והשלישית בכל תיבה. מהלך היצירה היצירה נפתחת בנגינה חרישית של הנושא בדו מז'ור על ידי חליל, מלווה בתופי סנר במקצב החוזר. אחרי פתיחת החליל עוברת המלודיה אל הקלרנית, אחר כך אל הבסון, אל הקלרנית במי במול, אל האבוב ד'אמורה, החצוצרה, וכן הלאה, כאשר ברקע מתמידים תופי הסנר במקצב המונוטוני. מנגינת הנושא ממשיכה בדו מז'ור, אך החל מאמצע היצירה לערך, מוכפלת המנגינה על ידי כלים נלווים המנגנים אותה בסולמות אחרים. תחילה מלווה הפיקולו, המכפיל את המלודיה על סולם מי, אליו מצטרפים עוד ועוד כלי נגינה עם כל חזרה על הנושא, בתזמור ההולך ונעשה עשיר וסמיך יותר ויותר ובעוצמה הולכת וגוברת עד שלקראת תום היצירה מנגנת התזמורת כולה בעוצמה אדירה. אפקט הקרשנדו המתמשך אינו תם בכך: שש תיבות לפני סוף היצירה מצטרפים לראשונה תופי הבס, המצלתיים ותופי הטם-טם, והתזמורת כולה עוברת לנגן את מוטיב המקצב החוזר, אשר מתחילתה ועד לאותה נקודה נוגן על ידי תופי הסנר בלבד. על התפתחות זו של היצירה, הנפתחת בנגינה חרישית של כלי בודד ומסתיימת בעוצמה רבה בנגינת התזמורת כולה, זכתה היצירה לכינוי "הקרשנדו הגדול". ביקורת הבולרו זכה להצלחה גדולה מיד עם הופעת הבכורה של הבלט ב-22 בנובמבר 1928 בבניין האופרה של פריז, ונשאר פופולרי מאוד עד היום, אם כי נהוג כיום לבצעו בביצוע קונצרטי וכמעט אין עושים בו שימוש כמוזיקה לבלט. למרות היותה המפורסמת ביצירותיו, נחשב הבולרו פרט חריג ברזומה של ראוול. הגוון הפומפוזי של היצירה אינו משתלב בסגנון האימפרסיוניסטי המעורפל והחושני אשר ראוול נחשב לאחד מנציגיו הבולטים. למעשה, חש ראוול מבוכה מהצלחת הבולרו, שכן התייחס אליו כיצירה טריוויאלית ופשוטה ואף הגדירה כ"לחן ללא מוזיקה". כאשר דווח לו על מאזינה בקהל שהכריזה עם תום השמעת הבכורה כי הוא מטורף, ציין: "או, מישהי הבינה..."! הפרטיטורה של הבולרו הודפסה לראשונה בשנת 1929 בבית ההוצאה לאור הפריזאי דוראנד. הוא עובד לפסנתר סולו, לפסנתר בביצוע ארבע-ידיים (שניים המנגנים בפסנתר אחד), ובשנת 1930 עיבד ראוול אף גרסה לשני פסנתרים. הייתה זו אחת מיצירותיו האחרונות לפני שפרש בשל מחלתו. אחריה כתב שלוש בלבד: מחזור השירים "דון קישוט ודולצינאה" ושני הקונצ'רטי לפסנתר. הבולרו בתרבות הפופולרית הפופולריות הרבה של הבולרו והיותו כה מוכר בתרבות המערבית, הביאו לאזכורו בתחומים שונים בתרבות המודרנית הפופולרית, כמו בסרטי קולנוע, משחקי וידאו, ומוזיקת פופ. דוגמאות לכך: * בסרט האנימציה "אלגרו-נון-טרופו" מאת המאייר האיטלקי ברונו בוזטו מבוסס אחד הקטעים על היצירה. בקטע האנימציה מוצגת התפחות החיים מחומצות אמינו (שמוצגות כתרכיז של קולה שהשאיר שם אסטרונאוט), עבור במגוון בעלי חיים ודינוזאורים גדולים וכלה בקוף אדם חכם שמתפתח לאדם המודרני תוך השמדת שאר בעלי החיים. * בסרט "ראשומון" של אקירה קורוסאווה מושמע הבולרו ברקע סצנת עדות האישה. * בסרט "10", משמיעה בו דרק את היצירה שוב ושוב בנסותה לפתות את דדלי מור. * באולימפיאדת החורף של שנת 1984, הזוג הזוכה, ג'יין טורוויל וכריסטופר דין, בתחרות ההחלקה על הקרח (והיחיד עד היום שזכה לניקוד מלא) ביצע את ריקודו לצלילי הבולרו. * הזמר רופוס ויינרייט שילב קטעים מהבולרו בשירו "Oh what a world" * היצירה הושמעה בתשדירי הפרסומת לשוקו של יטבתה. קישורים חיצוניים *יצירת פלאש לצלילי הבולרו קטגוריה:מוסיקה קלסית